Witchcraft and Wizardry
by dragonSpired48
Summary: IY and HP crossover. Kagome needs to improve her miko powers and she conveniently gets invited to attend Hogwarts. Characters clash and mix as the Inuyasha gang heads west! And why is Naraku also in modern times...!
1. Prologue

Summary: Magic and romance get together in this story…and neither are forgettable. HP and IY crossover. Romance: weird but cool pairings, plus lots of magic, adventure and humor! Starts slowly but it'll get really good, I promise. "Look forward to it!"

PROLOGUE 

Inuyasha was desperately trying to fend off the witch with Tetsusaiga, but she only cackled and used her dark magic to entangle the blade. It was no use. There was only one way to stop this kind of attack…Inuyasha felt the witch's magic grab him around the throat, choking him powerfully. Dark witch though she was, she had the power to exorcise his demon half… Eyes blurring, Inuyasha could still see Kagome, forced by the witch to stand as a barrier between him and his target. "Kagome," he tried to say. "Kagome…"

The problem was, physical attacks couldn't stop Ukurioko the Dark Spirit from casting her curses. Hiraikotsu was already jammed in a tree-trunk and Inuyasha was struggling with consciousness. Miroku's kazaana was useless– how could he try to suck in the witch when Kagome was forced to act as a shield? _Damn Ukurioko and her spells!_ thought Inuyasha angrily as he struggled with the curse laid on him. Ukurioko laughed shrilly.

"You can't use force against me, the Dark Spirit, Inuyasha. Die knowing that this girl whom you so care for has brought about your death with her weakness!"

A thrill of fury rushed through Inuyasha. To Kagome, though, it was a stab in the heart. _Am I always the weakest?_ She realized Ukurioko's words were true. She had few fighting skills, less knowledge about the Segoku Jidai, got tired the quickest. And now they would all die because her power couldn't override Ukurioko's dark magic. Only fighting fire with fire– miko versus miko– would win this match.

_I can't let my friends die because I'm weak!_ Kagome's soul battered herself against the shadowy hand holding her spirit in subjugation. _I'm strong. I'm strong! Don't let Inuyasha die because I– because I love him– and I won't hurt him!_

And then she was free of the witch's painful grip, and struggling to reach her bow. "You'll– pay–" She forced out the words from between her lips. She nocked the arrow. "Inuyasha!" she cried– and fired the arrow, trying to concentrate all the power she knew was there somewhere into that arrow. Inuyasha was already on his knees, starved for air.

The arrow raced its way through the night sky, sending purple glowing trails out as a streamer as it flew. It pierced the jyaki around Ukurioko– her powers were shattered, and Inuyasha drew a gasping breath. Ukurioko turned a furious glare at Kagome. "You– girl! How _dare_ you?" she raged, drawing balls of energy into her palms. "Die!"

Kagome could do nothing but stare certain death in the face. But then– "KAZE NO KIZU!"

A blaze of light tore Ukurioko into dust.

They had escaped. Kagome let out a dry sob. They had escaped.

• • •

Once again we escaped by the skin of our teeth… 

Kagome knew how close they'd been to defeat. And it had all been because she couldn't use what power she had properly. She was the weakest link in a team that needed to be the strongest…

What exactly _were_ miko powers? How does one use them? Had _anyone_ bothered to explain anything to her? Kagome bit her lower lip. She had to do something about this. Things couldn't continue the way they were. Not if it meant that her friends' lives would be in danger due to her weakness. _I have to ask Kaede. She can help me._

"Hi, Kaede-bachan," Kagome said. "I…I've been thinking a lot lately about miko powers…I don't really understand them at all. I want to control them better, really become strong…" _Inuyasha will see that I have strength of my own…_ "Can you help me?"

"Kagome…I think I may have your answer," the old woman said. "What perfect timing you have, my child. The Miko community in Japan sent me word of a new school only just founded for aspiring mikos, in a little town near here. It would be very convenient for you to attend, child; but it would mean a goodly portion of your time. You must return to your time, Kagome, and ask your mother about staying to receive the miko training."

Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat. A school for miko power! It was perfect! Just _perfect._

"Thank you, Kaede-bachan! I am gonna be right back!" Kagome said happily, and dashed out into the woods where the well lay, troubles not forgotten but looking like they may soon be solved. _I'll train as a miko, and then we will be a complete team!_

Little did she know that the problems were way, WAY over her head and about to get bigger.

• •

Kagome raced to the well, but before she could jump in, she suddenly noticed a demon presence. _Oh no!_ She swallowed in fear, acutely aware that by herself she was completely vulnerable…_if only that would change!…_ Then the demon itself came into view.

It was Kagura.

She had a pouty expression on her face. "Hey, girl," she said, "where's Inuyasha? I wanna talk to him."

Kagome really had no choice but to head back around for Inuyasha, Kagura following silently and looking at her askance.

They didn't have to go far. Inuyasha burst into the woods. "Ha! Thought I smelled you, Kagura," he snarled. "Kagome, get back!" Kagome flinched– once again, she could have been dead if Kagura had wished it. But Tetsusaiga was in Inuyasha's hand in a flash. Kagura sniffed disparagingly. "Put that away, Inuyasha," she said scornfully. "I came to talk, not to fight."

Distrust was written all over Inuyasha's face. "Talk? What do you mean?"

"You know, the thing where you exchange words," drawled Kagura. "Can I speak to someone with more brains, please?" Inuyasha looked slightly apoplectic but Kagura seemed to want to talk to him, anyway.

"Look," she said, ignoring Miroku and Sango as they ran up, "I don't know how much you know about this, but–"

Kagome suddenly got a tingly feeling around the nape of her neck.

"–but Naraku's…gone," Kagura finished.

"Gone where?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Kagura…why are you telling us this?" questioned Miroku, ever practical.

Kagura smiled wickedly. "Let's just say it's in all our interests for you to know," she said. "Naraku's gone someplace you'd never find him if it weren't for me. So you'd better hush up and listen. I'll only tell you once.

"Naraku's found a way into the future."

It was Kagome's nightmare coming true. She clutched at her chest in abject fear. It couldn't be true!

"Yep, that's right," Kagura said with a snide look at Kagome's stricken face. Sango put a hand on Kagome's comfortingly. "A demon from the future came for Naraku. And he's gone."

Inuyasha snarled to himself, "That tricky bastard… Kagura, where did he go?"

Kagura pursed her lips. "I'm sure even one so ignorant as you has heard of this place. It's called Britain. Or something. Dumb name, huh." Inuyasha was reddening. "Guess you haven't heard of it, then," snickered Kagura.

"Shut–" Inuyasha started to suggest, but Miroku covered his mouth. "I never thought I'd say this," Miroku admitted to cover Inuyasha's insults from behind his hand, "but thank you, Kagura. I have indeed heard of Britain, and it is a _somewhat_ civilized land, though I can't imagine what Naraku wants there." _Hint, hint._

Kagura didn't give. Her face turned secretive. "Why don't you go and ask him yourself."

Kagome at last blurted, "When in the future?"

Kagura shrugged. "How should I know?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his mind slowly gearing into action. "Kagome…do you think…do you think we should check your time?" Kagura raised an eyebrow at this, curious, but Inuyasha was ignoring her now.

"Yeah," Kagome said worriedly, and got to her feet. She had to go back to her time right away, with Inuyasha. "Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go. Sorry, Sango-chan, Miroku, I'll be back soon," she said. "And thank you, Kagura…" Then she was running for the well. Inuyasha, with a last glare at the wind witch, followed.

The two humans were left with the demonness. An awkward silence settled over them.

"So," Miroku said at last, "nice weather we're having."


	2. A Letter from the Future

CHAPTER ONE: A Letter from the Future

Inuyasha and Kagome had spent little more than two days in Kagome's time before they returned to the past.

The group gathered around at their arrival, anxious for the news. When it was reported that Naraku was indeed in Britain in Kagome's time, there was a heated discussion over their next plan for action. Should they try to pursue him immediately or find out more about what he's up to? Or perhaps just stay put till he returns? That was immediately nixed, though.

Finally it was decided to take action at once: Kagome and Inuyasha would travel to Britain in the present time and hunt down Naraku. It would have been better if everyone could go, but there was no way to get the others to the present because they couldn't use the well.

• •

It was an interesting set of coincidences that brought the story together. No sooner had Kagome returned to her home, than Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome an odd letter with a strange look on her face.

Kagome herself had nearly fallen in a dead faint when she read the letter.

_Higurashi Kagome:_

_You are reading this letter because you have been selected to enroll in Japan's National Wizard Training School, Hakurei Academy of Magical Craft. At the age of fifteen, you are fully ready to enter into the wizarding community. This may come as a shock to some. For "frequently asked questions", refer to www. (anti-Muggle security encoded.). Congratulations on your talents, and we hope to see you in the coming school year beginning August 28._

_With respect,_

_Takashi Fumiyo_

_Director of Admission_

_Please read following papers for more vital information._

But Kagome couldn't do that. She was too stunned.

But when she recovered from her shock, a whole new world was waiting at her fingertips. And a whole new life was just beginning.

• •

"I've been accepted to a wizarding school in my own time," explained Kagome to Kaede. "'Wizarding' is what they call the spiritual powers in my time. It's a globally accepted word," she said, quoting from the website. "They only contact people at age 15, unlike in other countries, because they want us to have normal schooling first. Can you believe it!" Her voice was filled with wonder. "No more normal school…"

Kaede blinked back her surprise. "Well, that is excellent, Kagome. Completely suitable for your needs. Congratulations, indeed! But as for Naraku…?"

Kagome shuffled her feet nervously. "I think he might be in Britain. But I'm not sure _when_. And I think I could find that out easily enough… through the Wizarding Network. They'd notice if something like Naraku showed up, I think."

Inuyasha burst in. "Kagome, what's this I hear about–"

Kagome's jaw suddenly dropped. With all the intensely new and amazing facts coming at her since yesterday, she'd completely forgotten about Inuyasha's reaction.

"– you going somewhere?" Inuyasha finished, looking at her astonished expression with suspicion.

"I—Inuyasha!" stumbled Kagome. "Um. I'm uh– I'm gonna be going to a different kind of school, and…" Her heart sank. It was impossible. All of it was simply impossible.

She couldn't leave Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango to battle by themselves, abandoning them to pursue her future. She couldn't go to Hakurei school because it was a boarding school. You couldn't make up fake diseases to go jump in a well, there. And last of all, Naraku was somewhere in Britain, possibly– meaning that staying in Japan at all was useless.

Kagome hung her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. She walked past Inuyasha, saying nothing.

"Whu– What'd I do?" Inuyasha gulped.

• •

Kagome was back in her room, determined to make this go right for them all.

Sitting down with paper and a pen, she started to write a letter to the Admissions Officer at Hakurei Academy…

_Dear Takashi-sama,_

_My name is Higurashi Kagome, and I received a letter inviting me to join Hakurei Academy two days ago. However there is an urgent need that I go to Britain as soon as possible. Would there be a way for me to go to a school like the Academy in Britain, a boarding school? Please excuse me, and thank you for your time._

_Higurashi Kagome_

_Tokyo, Japan_

• •

Higurashi– 

_There is a way to make it possible for you to attend a prestigious school in Britain capable of taking you in. You must take the Wizarding Scholastic Aptitude Test and thus apply for a scholarship overseas…_

It was difficult for Kagome to find out where to go to take the WSAT, but once she took it she felt very, very shaken. These were big steps she was taking, and she was afraid of where to go. _Just place one foot after another, and you'll get there…_

But when she got the test results back, she was more than a little happy.

"Mama! A full scholarship to go to Britain and study for one year at this famous school!" she shouted happily to her mother, who was making dinner. Higurashi-san took the results in her wet hands. "Kagome…" Kagome was startled to see tears on her mother's cheeks. "Mama, what's wrong?"

"My little girl is growing up!" sobbed Higurashi-san in tears of happiness. "Kagome, I knew you were made for great things. I am so proud of you. You will go to this school, Kagome– with this family's full blessings– and learn how to become a skilled young woman. After all, if you had to go to a boarding school, you might as well go…abroad…"

Kagome's own eyes welled with tears, and looking at the letter, she could only barely make out that magical word and the key to what the next year would bring:

_Hogwarts._

• •

Now came the hardest part: breaking the news to Inuyasha that she would be attending this special school. Back in the past, she approached him in his tree.

"Finally," Inuyasha scoffed. "Took you long enough."

Ignoring his sarcastic comment, Kagome dove right in without hesitation. "Inuyasha, I…er…I'm going to a boarding school in Britain to advance my miko skills."

"What?" Inuyasha leapt down from his branch, landing mere inches in front of Kagome. "Why the hell are you going to school! You don't need crap like that. Besides I need you here." Realizing his slip he added, "I mean, _I_ don't need you, but…"

Interrupting his mumbling, Kagome replied, "But Naraku's in Britain so I thought I could help and attend Hogwarts at the same time."

Inuyasha put his face right up to hers.

"Yeah? And what will you do without me there to fight him for you?"

Kagome fought down her resentment. "I'll be able to hold my own, hopefully," she said angrily.

Inuyasha looked at her, eyebrows raised. "You really want to go against Naraku alone?"

Kagome bit her lip and said nothing. She wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't find the words. Then her breath left her in a little gasp: Inuyasha had pulled her to him for a brief one-armed hug. She felt as though she was aware of his presence all over herself.

"You don't need to fight him by yourself, Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly.

What could she say to that?

• •

Which left exactly three things left to be seen to: Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Okay, let's try this," instructed Kagome, sounding like a drill team manager. On the backs of the two adults were all their earthly belongings, and on Kirara's back was Shippo.

"You're sure demons can survive in your world, Kagome-sama?" said Sango with an anxious look to Kirara.

"Yes, I've met some. It's the same world, basically, just with different rules. Just do what I do, I'll take care of you," Kagome said reassuringly. "The only problem is getting you through the well."

She stepped onto the well's ledge. "Take hands, everyone…now… jump!"

They all jumped in a chain into the well– but while Kagome vanished, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all fell in a heap.

Inuyasha looked down on them with amusement glimmering in his eyes, but jumped in to help them all back out again.

Kagome reappeared, climbing out of the well. She looked guiltily up at them. "Sorry," she said. "I can only think of one other way this might work…and it's risky."

Miroku instantly said, "Kagome, we all must go after Naraku together. We must take necessary risks to accomplish our goal—for after all, Naraku has not only escaped to your land but taken the shikon shards with him."

"All except these," Kagome said, holding up her small jar with three shards inside. "Which is where the dangerous part comes in." She gave Miroku, Shippo and Sango each a shard. "Slip them gently into your skin," Kagome said quietly. "I'll be here to use my miko powers the best I can to make sure they stay safe." If only she could control the power better! But soon that wish would soon come true, wouldn't it?

Sango gasped as the shard allowed itself to be slid under her skin. "Kagome, what--"

But Kagome had her eyes closed in concentration, trying with all her might to channel the miko powers at keeping the shards neutral.

Sango said quietly to her, "Ok. We've all got shards, now." Kirara was held tightly in her arms.

"Okay," Kagome said carefully, "take my hand. Inuyasha, take Shippo. On my count: 1. 2. 3!" And they all jumped.

In less than thirty seconds the well was alone, the grass moodily blowing under the watchful breeze.

• •

A man sat at the gate of the train station, King's Cross, Britain, reading a newspaper. No one was around. Then suddenly he looked up, thinking he heard something unusual. But no, there were three adults and two children walking peaceably by him. Several had backpacks, and one child, a teenage girl, had a trunk.

"Keh! What is this place?" said a young man, wearing an interesting outfit and a baseball cap.

_What kind of accent is that?_ Thought the man amusedly.

"It's a train station, Inuyasha," said the girl, lugging her trunk.

"And this is how we'll get to Hog–"

"Shh," said the girl, giving the man with the newspaper a quick glance. The man raised an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled and gave him a little wave.

Soon he went back to his newspaper. When he looked up again a few minutes later, the little group was gone. The man shrugged and continued reading the first-of-the-month report for September.

Out of his hearing, however, an interesting conversation was taking place.

"Lost, dear? Are you…trying to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?" said a kindly British woman. Kagome nodded, embarrassed, and showed the woman the tickets. "Well, no problem, dear," said the woman. Her bright red hair was falling out of its bun. "Here, let Ginny show you."

A beautiful red-haired teenager gave Kagome a nod, flashed a curious glance at Kagome's little party of four, and took off at a brisk run straight for a pillar wall. Kagome's eyes widened as the little girl completely vanished, trunk and all.

"What the– Was that–?" Inuyasha started to say, but Kagome hushed him. She'd already given them all the briefing about how wizardry was a secret, and they mustn't say anything about it without making sure they were saying it to the right people.

"Thank you," she said to the red-haired lady with a little bow.

"Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?" asked the woman with a smile.

"I'm from Tokyo, Japan," answered Kagome.

The woman beamed at her. "Enjoy school!" she said. "I'm sure it will be very different than what you're used to, but don't be afraid to ask for help. Oh!" she said, suddenly alarmed. "I forgot to give Ron his toothbrush! Would you mind…? He's got red hair and freckles. If you could just try and see him and give him this for me? His name is Ronald Weasley."

"No problem," said Kagome, taking the toothbrush. "Bye!"

"So long, dear. Remember, just run straight at that pillar. Are these people coming too?"

"Er, yes," said Kagome. "They've got permission from Sensei Dumbledore to ride the train and then stay in a village there or something."

"Well, off you go," said the woman. "I'll take these four around to go in through the visitor entrance."

"Thanks," said Kagome again, and to the others, "I'll see you in there, okay?" She ran at the pillar. She shut her eyes in dread at the last second–

–and was suddenly running along an outdoor train platform.

_Hogwarts Express_, read the train's engine. Kagome's heart beat faster. She was here!


End file.
